


流水账

by Genista_Quail



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 皮水
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genista_Quail/pseuds/Genista_Quail
Summary: 短打合集存文：①炮友关系总不如男朋友更好②在巴萨的大巴走错路之后





	1. 炮友关系总不如男朋友更好

*炮友关系总是令人讨厌

*文如其名，没有内容的流水账

1.

早上六点，塞尔吉奥迷迷糊糊地发出一声惨叫。

2.

事情要回溯到昨天。塞尔吉奥刚踢了一场十分艰难的比赛，直到最后五分钟，皇马才勉强扳平，这让他浑身的肌肉都酸痛不已，毕竟，他已经不年轻了。

塞尔吉奥在更衣室冲过澡，准备回家，发现他的神秘炮友给他发了消息。

“恭喜你守住了球门。”

塞尔吉奥翻了个白眼：“我不希望有一头蠢熊在我回家的时候坐在门廊上。我太累了，没时间应付你。”

话虽如此——哦，他的炮友回复短信的速度一如往常：“当然不会，不像某人，我正在欣赏一场美妙的比赛。”

塞尔吉奥拍了自己一巴掌。

“那个混球。”他嘟囔了一句，飞快地打字：“是啊，毕竟某人说了，国家队对他来说已经是翻篇的事儿了。但恕我直言，皮克杯这名字真是蠢得不行。”

但他盯着屏幕看了一会儿，删掉了这条短信，决定开车回家。

毕竟，他又不是什么缠人的女孩。谁会在社交网站上天天关注死敌的消息呢？

3.

很好，他回家的时候没有什么人坐在门廊上。

不是说皮克没有做过这样的事。他的神秘炮友——哦，现在你们知道是谁了，但塞尔吉奥竭力保持低调——热衷于搞什么惊喜。

这里面虽然没有约会，没有甜言蜜语，但有突如其来的性爱和礼物。老实说，塞尔吉奥还挺喜欢的。

塞尔吉奥是个实在人。他看重利益，看重现实，不在意什么虚情假意的名头。

塞尔吉奥停好了车，盯着自家的门廊看了一会儿，然后坐在了杰拉德常坐的那个位置上。这里的视野很好，恰好能看见车从街道拐角处开过来，虽然塞尔吉奥早就给了杰拉德一把钥匙，但杰拉德总是坐在这里等他。

现在他知道为什么了。

直到塞尔吉奥的腰发出抗议，他才进了家门。

但他一直睡不着。肾上腺素仍然在他的身体里叫嚣，他瘫在床上，关掉所有的灯，在脑子里数了一千八百只红蓝色的熊，又数了五百只白色的熊。

仍然没睡着。

塞尔吉奥咬牙切齿地爬起来打开ipad，点开美网公开赛的直播。比赛刚开始，解说员还处于闲聊的状态中，镜头还给到了观众，很显眼的，一个正在低头玩手机的大个子被镜头逮了个正着，但解说员似乎不太熟悉这位观众，卡顿了好一会儿才介绍了他的身份。

塞尔吉奥把ipad丢到一边，只听着声音，直到比赛快结束，他才朦胧地扫了一眼时间，然后昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

4.

早上六点，塞尔吉奥迷迷糊糊地发出一声惨叫。

他一开始以为是什么家具砸到了他身上，下一秒热气扑在后脖颈上，软而湿热的触感搞得他头皮发麻。

“Sese.”

他很想骂人，但困意拖住了他的舌头：“嗯嗯嗯。”

“Sese.”

那只恬不知耻的熊还在舔他的后颈，舔他的肩胛骨，甚至还轻轻咬了他的斜方肌，酸麻酥软和重力的压迫从后颈爬上来。塞尔吉奥抓了抓他的枕头，口齿不清：“滚……困。”

“Sese不是从来不赖床的吗？”那个混蛋玩意儿开始掀他的被子：“Sese起床了，还是说你想要特别的叫醒服务？”

他妈的我只想多睡一会儿。

塞尔吉奥决定死抓住自己的被子，但他连眼睛都还没睁开：“不要，滚。”

杰拉德不说话了，塞尔吉奥拼死捍卫了自己睡觉的权利，他感到满意，就算这会儿他的被子有85公斤他也可以无视了。

于是他继续安安静静的躺着，只有一个又一个的微小亲吻落在他的耳朵和脸颊上，像是蚊子的叮咬。

他等了一会儿，再等一会儿。

叮咬没完没了。

他又等了一会儿，伸出手拉开自己的眼皮，看见一只蓝眼睛的熊瞧着他。

“Sese早。”

那头熊胡子拉碴，头发有点乱，衣服也没换，还是昨天晚上他在屏幕里看见的那一套，眼睛发红。

塞尔吉奥竭力在脑子里计算了一下从美国飞回来的时间。

“你能睡觉吗？”还没等皮克回答，他就专横地改了口：“我们需要睡觉。”

皮克笑了笑，低头去啃咬他的肩膀，塞尔吉奥发出一声舒适的呻吟。

“你睡吧，你需要睡觉，等会儿你需要吃饭。”皮克开始从他的身上爬下来。

有一句话堵在塞尔吉奥的喉咙里，他拽起被子盖在头上。

“你为什么回来了？”

“因为你需要我。”他听见那只熊发出一声笑。

蠢货。

塞尔吉奥放弃了把皮克拉回床上的想法。他又昏睡过去的前一秒，听见厨房里的煎蛋发出轻微的响声，还有皮克哼唱着难听的加泰小调。

5.

他们随后的一天都花在了床上。

炮友总是令人讨厌地为所欲为。

塞尔吉奥在贤者时间里认真地思考。

或许换一种关系会更好。

比如说，男朋友。

他对旁边的皮熊阐述了他的观点，得到了一个热切的亲吻。

“是的，我也这么认为。”皮克说。


	2. 在巴萨的大巴走错路之后

1.

纳乔捅了捅拉莫斯：“嘿，capi，看那个。”

拉莫斯没理他，自打他当上皇马队长的第一天起，他就从卡西那儿领会到了皇马队长代代相传的秘诀：如果你要做个好队长，你可以有意识地去照顾那些猴崽子们，但这并不意味着跟一只老母鸡似的随叫随到，否则你迟早要面临擦不完的屁股，以及补不完的空门。

但纳乔又捅了捅他：“capi，你真的得看看这个。”他话里的震惊，好像拉莫斯不瞧这一眼，明儿就要地球毁灭，加泰独立，而皇马则要搬迁到太平洋对面去。

拉莫斯嗯嗯啊啊：“怎么了？”

冷静的克罗斯在他身后说话了：“塞尔吉奥，你真得抬头看看这个。”

于是塞尔吉奥抬起头来，他看见一辆巨大的，红蓝相间的，带有巴萨队徽的大巴，正从他面前缓缓地开过去。车上巨大的皮克头像，在此刻和他脸对脸，蓝色的眼眸显得沙雕又深情。

塞尔吉奥离不开的手机像慢镜头一样从他手中滑落，他眼神平静，胸膛没有半点过度起伏，说：

“WTF。”

2.

他们刚刚踢完瓦伦西亚，3:1，不错的成绩，但第90分钟的送点令塞尔吉奥有点不开心，晚上十点，肾上腺素尚未消退，于是他选择加入那群美名其曰呼吸新鲜空气的队友们。

就在塞尔吉奥和他的队员在空无一人的路边放空的时候，那辆大巴开过来了。月色不明亮，街上有点雾气，而梅西、苏亚雷斯、拉基蒂奇以及所有塞尔吉奥熟悉的巴萨队员，都万分震惊地，在玻璃窗后盯着他们。

“哇哦。”神出鬼没不知道什么时候加入他们的莫德里奇，正在他的手机上敲敲打打，塞尔吉奥百分之百肯定他正在和巴士上的某个人暗通款曲。

“我猜他们的司机走错了路。”

但塞尔吉奥无心操心这个。他顺着车窗一个一个地扫过去，像台雷达一样试图锁定目标。直到看见最后一排那个毛茸茸的脑袋靠在车窗上，皮克似乎还睡着，完全没意识到了他们的司机可能把他们带到了什么龙潭虎穴里来。坐在他旁边的德容拍了拍他，手舞足蹈，嘴巴张大，在塞尔吉奥看起来像是一出滑稽的无声电影。

皮克终于醒了过来，他似乎花了五分钟才理解发生了什么。

塞尔吉奥瞧着他，就像他们每个一起度过的周末那样，皮克胡撸两下在车窗上蹭得乱糟糟的头发，把它更彻底地揉成一个鸟窝，再揉揉眼睛，整个流程就好像一只满头抹了蜂蜜的熊。

他这会儿好像才醒过来，然后把脸扭向窗外，看着正穿着白色皇马球衣的塞尔吉奥正冷冰冰地与他对视。

塞尔吉奥隔着窗户也能知道皮克下一秒想说什么。

“WTF.”

3.

“队长是不是和那个谁吵架了？”卡塞米罗自言自语，音量控制得恰到好处，精准传导到他身边的几只耳朵里。

克罗斯面无表情地说：“嘘。”

他们已经习惯性地使用某种代称，来称呼和他们亲爱的队长搞地下恋情的那个人——巴萨的3号，红蓝军团的后防线，每次德比时总要见到的大个子，杰拉德皮克，但这些词在皇马的小团体里统统不会出现。每个有资格知道更衣室内部秘密的人都对此三缄其口，他们找到一个模糊得恰到好处的词语来形容——“那个谁”，天知地知你知我知，其特殊性不亚于You Know Who.

大巴上的巴萨球员一个接着一个地站起来，然后撞上下一个，就像多米诺骨牌一样，闹成一锅粥。司机显然不知道正确的路怎么走，几个酒店的名字在他们口中来来回回地嘟囔，手机打个没完。

而皮克在忙乱的人群中，显得特别镇静。他往窗外张望一眼，原本死死盯着他瞧的拉莫斯就转头，然后皮克生怕被谁发现似的，刻意再瞧瞧这乱糟糟的局面。而这会儿拉莫斯又盯着他开始瞧。

不一会儿功夫，这足够显眼的场景就跟鬼畜循环一般，在深夜里上演了好几回。

纳乔小声地说：“你觉得他们还要花多长时间才能结束这个？”

卡塞米罗同样压低了自己的声音：“我敢打赌，十分钟之内肯定结束不了。”

但这话他们不敢让自己家的队长听见，虽然他们集体认为，再这样下去五分钟，他们就要瞎了。

好在，有人与他们想法相同。原本坐在前排的梅西，忽然站起身来，向后排走去。他拍拍德容的肩膀，年轻小伙子就会意地为队长让开了位置。

梅西顶着车窗外愈发炽烈的目光，淡然地坐在了皮克的旁边，停顿了好一会儿，才说：“下车去，Geri.”

“什么？”皮克的眼睛四处打量，转来转去，露出一副他特别关心目前状况的样子：“我说，咱们这是到哪儿了？”

这拙劣的演技让梅西忍不住翻了个白眼，他咳了一声：“你，挪一挪你那该死的屁股，下车去。不要装作没看见的模样，天啊，如果在球场上，你就应该得一张红牌。”

皮克显然还在拖延时间。但梅西的耐心，早在他第一天得知某两个该死的后卫滚上了床后，就很快地消磨完了。他不客气地拉扯起皮克，推推搡搡地把那个大个子从座位上拽起来，让司机立刻打开后门，好像一分钟也没法忍耐了。

这就是你在恋爱后，迫不及待地把这事公之于众的后果了——巴萨更衣室的八卦永远要比皇马更衣室稍微快那么一点儿，当然，这使得皇马的知情者还保持着好奇，而巴萨的球员们则早已受够了这种名为地下恋情，实则公开贩卖狗粮的行为。

“嗐。”皮克一边下车，一边压低了声音，摇着头：“有些从小青梅竹马的人，从来不懂罗密欧和朱丽叶之间的痛苦。”

梅西没来得及回答他，站在后车门旁边的苏亚雷斯给了他一脚，成功地把他踹下了车，光明正大地笑起来。而梅西在惊诧和嘻嘻哈哈的目光中，只耸了耸肩膀。

4.

于是皮克现在无处可藏了，他距离拉莫斯的距离甚至不到半场的距离。事实证明，他果然不属于那类积极回防的后卫。

皮克拖着脚，缓慢地往那边挪动，走三步停一步。而皇马的球员们呢，一个个看天看地，都假装完全没有看见有人正往他们身边走过来。

他们的距离在众目睽睽之下，逐渐缩短。好不容易快挪到皇马的小圈子旁边了，皮克正打算清清嗓子说点什么。

“不好意思，让一让，让一让。”拉基蒂奇轻快地小跑过来，脚下如风，两步就插到他们中间，看起来终于是有人对过于频繁的电子交流感到不耐烦了。他握住莫德里奇的胳膊：“嘿，‘那个’是什么意思，快告诉我。”

所有耳朵齐刷刷地竖起来，但显然莫德里奇不想满足他们的好奇心。他踮起脚在拉基蒂奇耳边说了点什么，下一秒两个人就协同一致，步伐轻快地跑开，其默契不亚于挺进世界杯的决赛。

皮克以怨念的目光目送他们远去。瞧，这就是热恋中的好处。热恋中的人会热情洋溢，不顾什么德比恩怨，自然，大家都乐于为爱情鸟让路。但老夫老妻呢，不好意思，无论是狗粮还是口角，都只能收到队友们的白眼。

哎，想当年他也是只小爱情鸟。

“有人要把路面都磨穿了。”塞尔吉奥不耐烦地说。而所有皇马队员收到信号，齐齐散开，距离刚好适合偷听而不尴尬。皮克挠挠头：“我以为你还在生气。”

拉莫斯哼了一声表示回应。

“好吧，我知道这意义重大。但我发誓，Sese，你知道的，我以前从来没做过这种事。以后也不会再有了。”

拉莫斯一个字一个字地往外蹦：“有第一次就有第二次。”

“那可不一定，比如你并没有第二次摔了国王杯不是吗？”拉莫斯瞪他。皮克挠了挠头：“天啊，Sese，我已经反省很多天了，你愿意要点什么？是一栋塞维利亚的别墅还是你看上的那匹小马？戒指我早就放在你的床头，但你没有戴上。”

“是啊，因为那个戒指圈里是皇马和巴萨的缩写，送给西班牙足协我看可再好不过了。”

“他们什么时候买了戒指？”

“嘘——”

“这看起来真的很像电视台里最常见的情节。”

“是的，队长就是那个惨遭出轨的可怜人妻。”

“噢别这样，Sese，这个别出心裁的设计你明明很喜欢。”皮克深情款款地看着他：“毕竟皇马在巴萨前面。”

“是啊，然后你那只巴萨在在皇马前面。”塞尔吉奥开始噘嘴，而皮克像只终于被允许亲近别人的大狗一样，笑嘻嘻地扒上去：“好嘛，Sese，没什么可生气的。”

“快回到你的的大巴上去吧，我看他们安排得差不多了。”塞尔吉奥把他扒拉下来，皮克的体温有点高，在深夜里的热度令人有点恋恋不舍。皮克在他脖颈上亲了一口，把自己还带着巴萨队徽围巾摘下来：“戴着，Sese。”

“不要。”塞尔吉奥推搪了一会儿，但还是拗不过，勉强地戴上了。皮克搓搓手，跺了跺脚，他一向比塞尔吉奥更怕冷：“你可以留着它，扔垃圾桶也没关系。我走啦，Sese，睡前记得

把我从黑名单里拉出来吧，求求你啦。”

塞尔吉奥划拉划拉巴萨队徽：“快滚吧。”

5.

皇马队员目送皮克一溜烟地跑回了大巴，然后在塞尔吉奥走过来的时候勉强试图假装无事发生过。

但总有人不畏惧队长权威，莫德里奇咳了一声：“所以，你们在因为什么……”他伸手比划了一下。

塞尔吉奥看起来不太想讲，他瞪了一会儿莫德里奇，但再坚强的皇马硬汉也熬不过这位中场的温和攻势：“好吧，他把我的皇马围巾丢进洗衣机了。”

“然后呢？”有人迫不及待地接着问。

“然后一起洗的那个该死的巴萨围巾掉了色。”拉莫斯咬牙切齿地拽了拽他自己脖子上的那条。

“白色变成了红蓝，还他妈的是限量版。”拉莫斯愤恨地瞪着巴萨的大巴一脚油门消失，宣称道：“这他妈就是预谋，贿赂裁判，假摔，以及VAR。”

而所有人都盯着他脖颈上那条红蓝色的织物无言以对。

“队长就没意识到——”卡塞米罗开口，而克罗斯用手肘撞了撞他。

“别讲。”德国中场严肃地说：“电视剧总得有个悬念才有下一集。”

“但你觉得下一轮‘德比’队长会赢吗？”

“那可不好说。”莫德里奇说：“我觉得皮克和他，说不定能打个平手呢。”


End file.
